This invention relates to mounting mechanisms for securing furniture parts together, and in particular, to a mounting mechanism for removable table legs and the like.
Detachable legs for pieces of furniture are generally attached to the furniture article by complicated devices, and often require tools to attach and detach the leg to and/or from the furniture article.
When a conference/meeting table is to be left in place for a long period of time in a "permanent" configuration, there is no need to provide a mounting mechanism which allows easy detachment of the legs from the table. However, it is advantageous to supply certain furniture articles such as tables, in a flat-pack form to minimize carriage costs. Thus, it is still important for the legs to be easily attachable. Further, by providing an easy attachment or mounting mechanism, the initial construction of the table need not require the presence of skilled personnel.